A turbomachine combustion chamber comprises two coaxial walls forming bodies of revolution extending one inside the other and connected together at their upstream ends by an annular chamber end wall fitted with means for injecting fuel into the chamber. These injector means comprise an annular row of fuel injectors that extend substantially radially relative to the axis of the chamber and that have heads at their radially inner ends that are in alignment with orifices through the chamber end wall.
The turbine inlet nozzle comprises an annular wall of stationary vanes extending substantially radially at the outlet from the combustion chamber.
In the present art, the number of nozzle vanes is generally determined independently from the number of fuel injectors of the chamber, and their angular positions relative to the injectors and the primary air and dilution air holes formed through the chamber walls around the axis thereof are arbitrary. This leads to large temperature non-uniformities between the vanes of the nozzle. Vanes that are randomly disposed relative to the injectors and to the primary air and dilution air holes are not all exposed to the same thermal environment, since the temperature profile of the combustion gas at the outlet from the chamber varies around the perimeter of the chamber. These temperature non-uniformities can shorten the lifetime of the nozzle and can reduce the performance of the turbomachine.